Where'd You Go? I Miss You So
by xxFallenToPeicesxx
Summary: Brooke Sellers and John Cena were high school lovers. But time moved on and they went seperate ways. Cena joining the WWE and Brooke finding a new love. Brooke decides to go and try out for the WWE..What Happens? may not be an awesome summary..but give it
1. Authors Note & Character Introduction

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I would just like to say thanks to everyone who is going to read my story. It's my first under this pen name.

This is definitely going to be a romantic fan fic.

Main Characters-

Angela Brooke Sellers- She's currently 23 years old. Everyone calls her by Brooke, dont ask why. She has no children (as of now hehe)..

Brittani Edenfeild- She's 25 Years old and Brooke's best friend since grade school. They always have each others back..no matter what the situation is.

And then there's John Cena..and anyone else I decide to throw in along the way .

This is going to be an awesome story. So please give it a chance!

So On..Go to the next chapter!

Please Always read and reveiw!

Much Love,

BR00KE


	2. Memories and New Beginnings

**Chapter 1: Memories and New Beginnings**

**BROOKE'S POV**

I sat there. Staring at him with my blue eyes filled with tears. It was the night before we both would split seperate ways.

Just a couple days ago we graduated. Graduating at 15 was a pretty big acomplishment if I say so myself. Yeah, I was one of them really, really smart people. I had skipped 3 grades.

John, who was the football captain was my boyfriend that whole senior year. He was my only friend. And soon I became his. I was asked out many times, but I always rejected. I knew I was a very pretty girl. I guess all the whistling and shouting kind of gave it away.

But Then, I fell so hard for John. After sitting by him for a week in 2nd Period I knew I loved him. Innocent flirting turned to serious love very fast. We soon started dating, and eventually our worlds revolved around each other.

School, Family, and each other were our lifes. And we loved it that way. We fought from time to time. But they never lasted more than a week. I dreaded this day, and it was finally here.

It was raining and we were under the oak tree that we shared my first kiss under. It was amazing.

"Brooke, I will always love you, forever.", He whispered in my ear as he held me tight.

"I know, I love you too, so much, more then anything. But I know you have to go and so do I." I said with tears slipping down my face. I tried to hold them back, but it was to hard.

"No matter where I go, or where you go, you will always be on my mind. Everytime I look at the stars, I'll think of you. Hopefully, I'll see you again and we can continue our lifes with each other." He said.

I looked over to see tears falling from his cheeks. The only time I ever seen him cry was when his best friend, Jarrod died. John was as tough as it gets.

"I never want to let go of you. But I have to go pack. I wrote this for you. And I love you so much. More then anything. God, you just dont know." Afte he spoke them words, I kissed him.

This Kiss...was undescribable. It was more amazing then all of our kisses put together in one.

With That, I whispered "I Love You, John Felix Anthony Cena."

I got up and left. I couldn't say bye. It was too hard for me. I turned around to see him with his hands in his face. I was beginning to think this was goodbye, not for a little while, but forever.

_**8 YEARS LATER:**_

"GET YOUR HAPPY ASS UP BRITTANI!", I screamed to the top of my lungs.

Me and My best friend since the first day of college, Brittani Edenfeild had to go to work. But she just didn't get that.

"Ok Goshness. I'm getting up." She said irritated at me for waking her up. While throwing a pillow at me.

"Bitch" I said while walking out her door.

Me and Brittani were roomates in a really nice apartment. We were both criminal justice lawyers. We went to Harvord Law School together and then moved back to Boston. I can't even recall a time where she hasn't had my back. I love her like the sister I never had.

"Girl, You best watch your language..respect your elders!" She said while both of us were laughing.

"So whats up? You wanna go to the gym after work and train?"

"Heck yes. We have that interveiw for the WWE tomorrow..Right?" She Said.

"Yeah, Girl I am so excited and scared at the same time. I mean, John is going to be expecting to get back together after all these years but I've moved on. This is such a big oppurtunity. There is no way im going to blow it over him." Even though I spoke those words. I knew once I was around John again I would fall in love again.

Dont get me wrong. I'm madly in love with Jonathan. But John, He was my first everything, from my first kiss to the first time I made love. I'm so confused. But I dont need to worry about it. I'll figure it out as time goes on.

After me and Brittani were done getting ready we headed off to work. Of course, we had nice suits on, which wasn't our style at all. That's why we want to become WWE Diva's. I've wanted to be one since only God knows when.

I walked into the 10 story building. Jonathan was standing there waiting for us with coffee.

"Hey Babe, Whats Up? I got you and Brit some coffee with low sugar and all that good stuff. I know ya'll are on that strict diet even though your both as skinny as skinny gets."

"Dont call me Brit, ever again." It was easy to tell Brittani didn't like him too much, even after we've been dating for a year. She never had and I dont think she ever will.

"Don't listen to her, Thanks that was really sweet." I said.

Jonathan has this southern accent. Since he is from Alabama. I think it's hott. But Brittani has always thought completely different. I care about her opinion, but I really love Jonathan, he tries so hard for me.

"Whatever Brittani. I try to be nice and you pitch a dang attitude." Jonathan said with a sound of hate in his voice. He don't like her either. I just deal with there fighting.

Brittani just flicked him off and kept on walking. I'm sure if we were anywhere else she would have cussed him out in a heartbeat, but when were at work, she keeps her mind focused.

**_AFTER WORK:_**

"Hey Girly Girl, Want to go get something to eat?" Jonathan said running up to me and Brittani.

"No, I got to go home and change and then go to the gym. I got that interveiw tomorrow."

"Yeah, That's right..I forgot about that. Well I'll see ya later anyways. Bye."

"When are you going to break it off with that stupid hick?" Brittani said. That made me kind of mad. But I didn't say anything back. I didn't feel like getting into it with her. So I just kept my mouth shut.

Eventually we got to our apartment and changed into our work out clothes. We were matching. We both had black tank tops on and black boy shorts. We threw our hair up in a pony tail and we were off.

The gym was only about 2 minutes away so we would always power walk there. Right next to it was a really fancy hotel. I remember one time when we saw T.I. walking out of there. We almost flipped. We got his autograph and a picture. The hotel's famous for having superstars there.

"Ok we just got to the gym and I'm already tired. Dang, work has really gotten to me lately." Brittani said while leaning over, taking some breath in.

"Tell me about it. I hate it there. I'm so ready to get the hell outta there." I replied. Work was hard today. The stupid bitchy boss made us run errands all over the building. We didnt even have time to work on our cases.

We walked in and got working on our abs first, like always. We have sort of a routine. There was only 3 people in there. Me, Brittani, and some guy but his back was facing us.

"Oh..My..God..Brooke, Look To Your To your left." Brittani said practically loosing her breath

"What Are Yo- OH MY GOD! Brittani its John, I didn't know they were in town, you have to hide me before he see's me." I said in a half whisper-half scream.

He was the last person I expected to see. But he looked so different. So more, manly. He had changed so much in the past 8 years. Im guessing he was now 26 now. He had a beautiful body. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. And I guessed he noticed.

By now, Brittani was working out on a machine and I was on the other side of it, So he couldn't see me.

I almost fainted when he walked over to us. He sat down on the machine next to Brittani and started working out.

"Holy Shit, You're John Cena" Brittani's Dumb ass said. She makes herself sound so crazy sometimes. I wanted to laugh but I couldn't.

"Yeah, that would be me." He said with a smirk on his face.

"This is really cool, you're so sexy. I'm sounding so much like one of them crazed fans let me slow down. My name's Brittani, I'm 25 years old and me and my friend have a interveiw with WWE tomorrow." She said, I was praying he wouldn't ask who her friend was..

"Wow..Well this is a coincidence. Who's ya friend?"

Damn.

"Brooke Sellers..You may know her I dont know. She says you guys dated back in high school, But I never believed her."

With That, I pinched her hard on her leg. Stupid Bitch. She isn't suppose to give my name away! DUH!

"OW!"

"What Happened?"

"Umm..Nothing. Just glitch in the leg."

"Oh. But Are you talking about..Angela Brooke Sellers?"

"Yeah, I am."

All he did was sigh.

"Whats Wrong?"

"I loved her so much. But she probablly dont want me no more. She moved on. I've been with a lot of girls but I never really loved them. I loved her though, and I still do." He Said.

The words tore me apart. I dont know what to do or what to say to him when he really sees me. Jonathan has done so much for me I just cant, leave him.

"Oh."

"Well I gotta go. I guess I'll be seeing you around Brittani, and maybe even Brooke."

"Yeah, See Ya Bye."

Once the coast was clear I jumped up.

"DUMB ASS! YOU GAVE HIM MY NAME! WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled

"SOOORRRYYYY IF I WANT YALL TO GET BACK TOGETHER!"

"Whatever. You know it wont work. Let's just go home..I need the rest."

"You Dont Know that."

I didn't say nothing. We walked back home and I went straight up to my room.

I took a shower and changed. Then I opened my closet door. I pulled out a box that read on the front with decorations

**_"John Brooke"_**

It was full of pictures and memories from that Senior year. In it also had the one thing I read from time to time. "The GoodBye Note" I guess you could say. I read it aloud with tears streaming down my face.

_Dear Brooke,_

_God, I dont want to have to write this. I dont want us to leave each other, But I know its for the good. I want you to know one thing. I swear on my life, we will be together again. No matter what the situation. I will hold you in my arms at least one more time after tonight. I've never felt this way about a girl, and You're the only girl that I will ever love. I hope it's the same with me. But I know you'll eventually find someone else to take my spot. Just promise me one thing, You'll never love him like you loved me. Your Beautiful inside and out. I'll never forget the way you would smile at me and laugh when I told you that You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. You're my life Angela Brooke Sellers. And you always will be. Please Remember Me, even if we never see each other again. Think of me when you watch wrestling. You're my baby._

_I Love You, But Goodbye,_

_John_

This letter still gets to me. I fell on my bed and curled up, holding it close to my heart.

"I Still Love You John", I whispered, hoping in some way he might hear me. But I knew it wasn't possible.

My eyes slowly started to close and I was asleep. Still holding the letter closer to my heart then ever.

There's nothing in this world that can break my feelings from him. Or So I thought.


	3. Finally, We Meet Again

**Chapter 2: Finally, We Meet Again..**

It's now two days after the interveiw. I can't believe how great it went and I actually got to meet Vince. Even though I'm not really two fond of him. But he's really a great guy off television.

So today's the day we start going on tour with them.

"BRITTANI! I cant find shit to where.." I yelled..maybe she had something.

"Pick something. Here, Black tank top, jean pants. Ya look beautiful." She said.

"Thank Ya..this outfit is hella cute." It really was. John is probablly gonna die when he see's me in this.

Wait! No! Stop Yourself Brooke! You have a boyfriend. No John, it was just some high school drama with him. Not anything special.

"I know I got good fashion sense..You aint gotta tell me" She said with a smirk..She's so cocky.

"Hey I'll be right back, someone's knocking at the door." I walked down stairs to get the door, and it was Jonathan.

"Hey Babe..you look hot, I just stopped by to tell you bye and I'm going to miss you."

Not to Romantic at all. Not like me and John's good bye. And John always called me Beautiful..not hot.

"Thanks, Im going to call you everyday of my life. I love you so much." I said.

"I love you too. And i'll be expecting them phone calls. Love ya Bye." He Said and pecked me on the cheek.

That Sucked. Majorly.

"God, I'm so happy I'm gettin away from that asshole." Brittani said, I never really got why she hated him so much.

"Shut it Brittnay" I said. I love to call her Britt-nay..it really pisses her off.

"You stupid whore..my name is B-R-I-T-T-A-N-I!" She spelled it out yelling so the whole world would know.

"Whatever. We got a plane to catch let's roll with it my Wanksta Azz"

"Girl, I'm straight up gangster not wankster." She replied. She's so crazy. I guess thats why were so tight.

After a couple hours we were done. Hair, Make Up, Shoes, and Clothes. -All Perfect-.

"Dont move Brooke..we have to take a picture. We are definitely looking Myspace Worthy right now."

"Oh my God Brittani, you and that myspace shit."

But I took the picture..and put on my biggest smile. I'm sure it will be her display picture.

We finally arrived at the airport. We got on our plane with all our bags. It was a whole plane reserved for the WWE superstars.

Of Course, we weren't superstars yet, but we were soon to be.

"Brittani, Look, It's Randy Orton..DAMN He's hot!" I said with a smile on my face. I've always had sort of a celebrity crush on him. He's breath taking.

"Holy Shit Your right. Damn, He's hotter in person!"

He was my celebrity crush. But Brittani's Obsession

So we took our seats. Right behind John Cena and Randy Orton.

Oh Shit..John!

"Brittani..John..BRITTANI..JOHN!" I whispered loudly to her. She was too busy gazing at the back of Randy Orton's head.

Then Orton and John turned around.

"Hey ladies, are you guys new or something?" Randy asked us.

"Umm.." We both said at the same time. We were stunned. But I finally spoke.

"Yeah, new WWE Diva's, We just havn't started yet."

"Brooookee?" said John with an expression on his face I had never seen before.

"No, You must have me mistaken Im Ra-"

"Shut Up Brooke and Stop Lying. Yeah, thats her. Angela Brooke Sellers."

"Damn. It's been so long." he said.

"Ohh So this is the girl, Nice to meet you." Randy looked at me and said

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. Ok. Meeting Over time to go."

I got up out of my seat and went to the Bathroom as fast as I could.

**JOHN'S POV:**

I couldnt even believe it was her.

I have missed her so much. Every night I think about her. She is my everything still, after 8 years. But I dont get why she dont want to see me. She must have someone else. I can't deal with that. It's too much to handle. I love this woman.

"Sorry Guys, She's just really confused right now." Brittani said, Wow..I remembered her name..

"Thats Ok. But I have one question..Is she seeing someone?" I had to know.

"Umm..Yeah. She has been for a year. His name is Jonathan Johnson. I hate him. He's such an asshole. She just don't realize that he dont love her really. She thinks she loves him but I know she dont. I can tell. He's probablly cheating on her right now."

"Oh..Ok. Ill kill him if he hurts her." I said with my eyes beginning to tear up. But I couldn't cry.

I wont Cry.

"But John, I know I dont really know you or anything. But she loves you. I know. A couple nights ago I saw her take out that note you wrote to her and read it while crying. She layed on her bed and whispered "I Still Love You John". She knows it. She just dont want to admit it. She wants to tell herself it was just some High School Shit. But she knows it wasn't."

"Oh. I still love her. More then anything in this God Known world."

And I do. I will never get over her. I have to be with her.

**BROOKE'S POV:**

I sat in the bathroom and cried. I dont know whats up anymore. Do I love him? I must. Noone else can make me feel emotions as strong as John makes me.

But I love Jonathan too. Or do I? I dont Know Anymore. But I got to get back out there.

I got up and walked out and saw John talking to Brittani and Randy listening. I could tell he wanted to cry.

Only God knows what she's told him about everything.

John watched me walk to my seat. I sat down and looked out the window.

"Why have you been cryin Doll? You're too beautiful to cry." He said

Which made me cry more. I didnt answer him. I just looked out the window.

"John, Will you switch Brittani spots? I wanna talk to her. Get to know her better." Randy said.

Of course John accepted. I just kept staring out the window. This was too much drama for one day. Way too much.

After of about 10 minutes of awkward silence, John finally spoke.

"Listen Brooke, I dont know whats wrong. And I can tell you won't tell me. But I still love you. I always have. But I understand that you have found someone else. And I respect that. Just please, God, please tell me you never stopped loving me." He said to me. Once again, I could tell he was holding back tears.

My head is screaming I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND NEVER STOPPED!

But I couldn't do that to Jonathan, wether he knows it or not.

"I'm sorry John. I'm really sorry. But I stopped after the realization that it was over. For good. I want you to move on to. And I want everything we do to be strictly buisness." I said still crying.

I didn't give him no time to answer. I took out my CD player and put on some music.

I was listening to "Hate Me" by Blue October. I started crying softly. Hiding my tears by looking out the window. And then it hit the verse that always gets to me for some reason.

_"And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave._

_Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake I had made._

_And like a baby boy I never was a man._

_Until I saw your blue eyes crying and held your face in my hands._

_And I fell down yelling make it go away!_

_Just make her smile come back and shine just like it used to be._

_And she whispered, "How Can You Do This To Me?"_

I finally just let the tears fall like crazy. If I dont love him, then why is this happening.

I ran to the back as fast as I could. Followed by Brittani and John.

"ANGELA BROOKE! LET ME IN!", She Yelled next to the door.

I unlocked the door. I needed to talk to her. Badly.

Then I saw John.

"Brittani, Just You." I said and she replied "Ok. John Go."

He just stood there as I shut the door.

**JOHN'S POV**

I just dont get her!

And The only way im going to get her is if I find out the wrong way.

So Yeah, I stood at the door and listened.

"Ok Brooke, Whats Wrong..We Have 5 Hours so Get To Talkin" Said Brittani.

"Well, what mainly got to me is a verse of 'Hate Me'. But I told him I stopped loving him. And I didn't. But I do love Jonathan, and I can't do that to him. You know how bad I am at holding back tears. When they come, they come."

"Fuck Jonathan. Just tell John how you feel and you guys will spend a WWE life together."

"I can't. I can't. I can't. I CAN stop loving John, and I will. I can't be around him, If I am I'll never stop. It's too crazy. I'm going to clean up my face and go switch seats with someone in the front of the plane. I need to focus on my career and Jonathan. That's it."

I can't believe what I just heard. She's killing me. I love her. I cant get over her. No Way.

"You Know what, Whatever Brooke. You know your supposed to be with him. YOU KNOW IT! Why Do you fight your feelings for John? You're going to regret this."

When Brittani came storming out I slid in my seat real fast.

Brittani sat back down in her seat, But Brooke went up to the front of the plane, just as she said she would and switched seats with Matt Hardy.

**BROOKE'S POV:**

I dont love John. I dont love John. I dont love John.

It replayed back over in my head a million times.

"Excuse Me..Would You Mind Switching Seats with me?" I said to Matt Hardy.

"No I'll switch..Who are you sitting by and Are You New?"

"Yeah, My name's Brooke Sellers and I was sitting by John Cena."

"Oh Ok. By the way you're mighty beautiful." He Said.

I Blushed. It's something I can't help but doing.

"Thanks" I said while laughing.

I took his seat by Jeff Hardy and put on my music and went to sleep.

**Ok..So Do You Think It's too much drama in the first 2 chapters or no? **

**Please Review Yall..**

**And by the way I'll update soon.**

**give me your opinions! Good or Bad..Just dont be harsh.**

**Also, Do u want the chapters 2 be shorter or longer.**

**Well Ill t2ul..**

**Much Love,**

**BR00KE**


End file.
